


The Planetarium

by mickeylovesian



Series: Beyond the Southside [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylovesian/pseuds/mickeylovesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian talk about Space</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Planetarium

**Author's Note:**

> this is something I posted on tumblr awhile ago and never got around to putting it on here.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Ian asked, sitting down on the ledge of the building.

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s do something, like besides sitting around getting high.”

Mickey lit a cigarette and shrugged, “Whatever you want to do, man.”

“How about the planetarium?”

“What the fuck is that?”

“You know, where you learn about space and shit. Didn’t you go in elementary school?”

“Nah,” Mickey said taking a drag. “My dad never felt like paying for field trips, so we always got to stay home.”

“Oh, well, let’s go then. It’s pretty cool,” Ian said, taking the cigarette from Mickey’s hand.

“I don’t know.”

“What?”

“I don’t really believe in space,” Mickey said, looking down to avoid Ian’s incredulous stare.

“What do you mean, you don’t believe in space? What is there to believe in? It’s there,” Ian said, but Mickey didn’t respond. “What do you think we live under a dome or something?”

“Fuck off,” Mickey said snatching the cigarette back. “I know it exists, I’m not a fucking idiot. It’s just…”

“What? You can tell me,” Ian said. “I promise not to laugh.”

“It’s just it kinda freaks me out that’s all. Thinking about all that shit that’s out there, or whatever.” He spit off the roof and took another drag. Ian tried to hide his smile; he didn’t mean to make fun of him, he just always found it so interesting learning about Mickey.

“It’s ok, Mick,” he said. “We don’t have to go.”

“No, let’s go,” he said, jumping off the ledge. 

“I’ll hold your hand if you get scared,” Ian said with a smile.

“I’ll break your fucking hand if you try.”

An hour and a half later, in the darkness of the Sky Theater, however, when Ian reached for Mickey’s hand, eyes still on the fake sky, Mickey didn’t pull away. 

 

“That wasn’t so bad,” Ian said when it was over. Mickey stared at him. “Not too scary right?”

“I told you. I’m not like scared of it, it just fucks with my head,” Mickey said. “Do they have like a room with no gravity here or something?”

“I don’t think so, but I think there is a simulation space ride or something.”

“Let’s go try it,” Mickey said, looking down at the map they had been given upon their arrival. “And then let’s go to that Universe exhibit.”

“Lead the way,” Ian said with a smile. 

“That was fun,” Mickey said as they left. It was colder when they had entered, the sun on its way down. “How about we go to the aquarium or something next time.”

“Why, you don’t believe in the ocean or something?”

“Of course I believe in the ocean,” Mickey said and Ian laughed. Mickey smiled and added, “Not too sure about dinosaurs though.”


End file.
